<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toilet/圆宽 by uneatablebeef</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916716">Toilet/圆宽</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef'>uneatablebeef</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneatablebeef/pseuds/uneatablebeef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>*想夹的时候call我<br/> *话筒/fan service/吃醋/没有进入</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toilet/圆宽</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*想夹的时候call我<br/> *话筒/fan service/吃醋/没有进入</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夫胜宽一下台就往外走，全圆佑递了个眼色给成员，摘了耳麦就要跟上去。</p><p> </p><p>这行程还没结束，经纪人可承受不住“当红偶像组合成员为某高校男生弃麦下台求爱”的新闻标题，好说歹说才把人劝住。不过本来就是冷都男设定的全圆佑，酷着一张脸别人也看不出来他究竟是有多心急如焚。</p><p> </p><p>夫胜宽生气了。</p><p> </p><p>虽然整个颁奖的过程夫胜宽表现如常，脸颊肉鼓鼓的，眼睛也笑得弯起来，从自己手里接过奖杯的时候还特别可爱地说了声“谢谢圆佑哥”，但是全圆佑还是看出来恋人生气了。</p><p> </p><p>所以当活动结束再次被经纪人拦住的时候，全圆佑的眼神如刀，恨不得将眼前的男人凌迟五百遍。眼观六面耳听八方的经纪人小哥怎么能不懂全圆佑的心思，叮嘱他明日下午行程千万不要迟到后，直接指路夫胜宽离开的方向。</p><p> </p><p>“我看见他上了楼。”</p><p> </p><p> <br/>找到夫胜宽的时候，他正在洗手。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑喘着气，也不知道为什么自己突然就生了气。</p><p>手上使了力气，啪地摔了门，然后一下把恋人摁在洗手台上。夫胜宽的髋骨一下磕在大理石上，痛得他直接骂了一句“操”。本来心情就不太好，熟悉的气息却让他更加烦躁。</p><p> </p><p>“操谁？”</p><p> </p><p>恋人的低音炮仿佛失了功效，夫胜宽没有一如既往地软了腿或是腰，反而让他爆了脾气反手给了身后男人一肘。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑捂着腰一脸委屈。</p><p> </p><p>真情实感的委屈也揉进了低音里，全圆佑问他的恋人。问他为什么要参加比赛，为什么进入决赛也不告诉他，如果不是自己和成员刚好受邀来颁奖，夫胜宽是不是打算就这么一直瞒下去。</p><p> </p><p>恋人所在的队伍得了第一，夫胜宽身为队长站在舞台中央，闪闪发光到让全圆佑根本移不开眼。骄傲又自豪，恨不得昭告天下，他是我的宝。</p><p> </p><p>主持人活跃气氛便让作为颁奖嘉宾的当红组合提供一个fan service给他们队伍。</p><p> </p><p>成员们对于他俩的关系也是清楚明白，看到小朋友便挤眉弄眼地把全圆佑给推了出去。哪想到小朋友自己不接招不说，反倒cue了队伍里的女生出来。</p><p> </p><p>工作还是要做，全圆佑难得露出笑容。一个双臂交叉把女生圈在怀里，下巴枕在女生的头顶，亲呢地在她耳边说话。</p><p> </p><p>当着恋人的面，给别人做fan service，全圆佑真真委屈至极。</p><p> </p><p>于是咬牙切齿，问他为什么要把别人推出来。</p><p> </p><p>“她喜欢你啊。”</p><p> </p><p>身下的恋人语气很是不耐烦，全圆佑却恍然大悟般品出了一丝醋意。顿时腰也不疼了，气也生不起来了，眼角眉梢都是止不住的笑意。</p><p> </p><p>他回忆了一下，用同样的姿势圈住夫胜宽。不同于fan service的虚晃动作，两臂紧紧地锁住恋人的肩膀，然后偏过脑袋，含住了身下人的耳垂。</p><p> </p><p>“胜宽呢？胜宽尼就不喜欢我了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>过于敏感的部位被恋人舔得湿热，夫胜宽想躲却被全圆佑用更大的力气制住。挣扎未果，夫胜宽的脸蛋又不争气地红了大片。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢的要死。</p><p> </p><p>才这么想要追上恋人的脚步，才这么不愿意让恋人看到自己跑得有多气喘吁吁又大汗淋漓。他只希望恋人偏头的时候，自己能不疾不徐地刚好跨上这么一步，轻轻松松，便是与之并肩同行的模样。</p><p> </p><p>可是还是太慢了。</p><p> </p><p>夫胜宽有些生气，气自己如此不争气，又如此不坚定。一边想要暴风成长为能站在他身边的一棵树，一边又在他的挑逗抚摸下丢盔弃甲化作一滩泥。</p><p> </p><p>不知道什么时候被恋人褪下的牛仔裤，松松垮垮地堆在膝盖的位置。全圆佑的阴//茎硬到发烫，径直插入恋人的两腿之间。他把恋人箍得更紧，滚烫的呼吸落在他的后颈。</p><p> </p><p>"夹住。"</p><p> </p><p>夫胜宽浑身一颤，垮了腰，往下坐了坐。认知到压到什么的夫胜宽紧张地夹了夹双腿，白色的纯棉内裤裹住了全圆佑的火热。</p><p> </p><p>"宝贝儿，"全圆佑喉头一紧，"轻点儿。"</p><p> </p><p>他缓慢地进入又退出，舔舐从后颈延绵至下颚，然后不轻不重地咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p>"粗吗宝贝儿。"</p><p> </p><p>紧跟着的是加快的挺腰的动作。</p><p> </p><p>之前在舞台上的一侧，夫胜宽为了拿个什么东西，把话筒夹在大腿之间的时候，全圆佑就想这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>"告诉我，"喑哑的声音温吞着致命的引诱，"嗯？"</p><p> </p><p>夫胜宽脑袋晕乎乎的不行，却依然记得现在是在学校的卫生间，而不是在自己的出租屋，更不是在全圆佑的大别野里。</p><p> </p><p>和平日完全不同的环境，并没有坦诚相见，反而让他更加面红耳赤，全身发烫。</p><p> </p><p>他咬住下唇，试图不让呻吟泄出半分。可是身体又燥又痒，哼哼唧唧的鼻音又抑制不住的断断续续。</p><p> </p><p>"嗯？"全圆佑笑，"不说话？"</p><p> </p><p>低沉的笑声让人的心都跟着酥酥麻麻。</p><p> </p><p>男人就这么笑着握住夫胜宽的腰，把他大腿内侧磨到绯红，囊袋里的睾丸撞在挺翘的臀部上，啪啪作响。不知道是谁的体液，润湿了纯白的布料，晕染出异//常情//色的一圈水渍。</p><p> </p><p>"说，是话筒粗还是我的粗。"</p><p> </p><p>夫胜宽被撞得有些发懵，在恋人愈益发狠的动作里慢慢觉出了点儿羞耻的意味，然后把唇咬得更紧。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑很有点儿不达目的誓不罢休的意思，撞得恋人大腿发麻。夫胜宽终于支撑不住，连连求饶，才换来恋人的温柔对待。</p><p> </p><p>"以后别夹话筒了。"</p><p> </p><p>"嗯？"夫胜宽靠在他身上，用软软的鼻音表示疑惑。</p><p> </p><p>"想夹的时候，call我。"</p><p>完。</p><p> </p><p>结束！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>